Kingdom Hearts: The test of true bonds and love
by Kingdomhearts1001282
Summary: Sora, Donald, and Goofy are back and to save Ardenella from Darkness. This time the gang are teamed up with a Mountain man Kristoff and an princess Anna in an journey to find Anna's sister and to stop the everlasting winter that curse Arendelle and to reunite with the heartbroken sister. Plus to stop the darkness from consuming Arendelle Movie spoiler.
1. Chapter 1

As Sora, Donald, and Goofy is on set on a journey across different Disney Worlds to find Riku and return to Destiny Island. But there are new heartless (Nobody) that is when a person with a strong heart lose it body it become an empty shell and become an Nobody.

Meanwhile in the gumini ship, Donald were driving the ship to find an world that is in darkness by the heartless when donald found an world as the ship is close to the world. Donald stop the ship and look at the world in the window.

When Sora look at the world and he notice that the world is peaceful with no hint of darkness.

"This is Arendelle" Sora asked when he look out the window "It looks normal".

Then Goofy say "Garsh, I don't see it" as he look out the window.

This Donald say to goofy "It is because u fog the window with your breath". Then Goofy said "Oh sorry about that". Then donald went back to the control and said to sora and goofy. "Wonder why we can sense something wrong from the world.

Then sora said "Maybe there is something evil that is coming" to donald. Then Donald pick up his wand and use his magic on Sora, Donald, and Goofy to be one with the world.

Then Donald want to go first in the transporter. But Sora want to go first to see if there are danger in this world and if there is danger then he will called Donald and Goofy for backup

So Donald say "fine" to sora and sora went in the transporter and donald activate it and sora is beamed to Arendella.

Meanwhile in Arendella, Anna is happy that the Castle door is final open. Then Anna started to sing around the castle and the village "dancing like an 6 year old. But then as Anna climb down the step toward the dock. She heald an voice and raced down the dock only to be tripped toward the boat and is helped by an handsom prince "Hans".

As for Sora, He landed in the barrel (thanks to Anna) and he was trying to get out of the big bucket.


	2. Chapter 2

As Princess Anna land on the boat. She is greeted by Prince Hans. As they are talking the spark fly and prince Hans help Anna out of the boat. Then Princess Anna remember the boy (that she tripped) and help him out of the barrel.

So Sora said "Thanks" to her and then Princess Anna say "Who are u" to sora.

Then before he tell his name to Anna. She notice that she is late for Elsa's Cornation. So Sora asked "If he want to come with her" to see if there is any heartless in this world.

So Anna say "Sure" to sora and they ran toward the church. Then Anna introduce to Sora and Sora introduce to Anna with an smile and Anna return the smile back to Sora.

Then Sora asked "What Coronation is it" to Anna in which Anna she stop and look at Sora in total confuse. "My sister, Elsa. The New Queen". That cause Sora to be Shocked that he crashes with an princess.

Then Princess Anna say that it is okay because it happens a lot. So Anna say that if sora is new in the kingdom in which Sora nodded "Yes" to Anna.

So Anna give him the look and then smiled as they enter the large church and then Anna said "Welcome to Arendelle" to Sora.

Inside the church was very beautiful as the choir sang in different language that Sora did not know about. Then Anna take Sora in front next to the pew. Then Anna told him to sit here and she will see him along later. As the cornation goes, everything seem find with no heartless in sight "even Pete and the minstess of Evil Meleicent". As sora is relaxing as the song begin to play.

Then all the crowd turn along to the back and everyone gaze at Elsa as she and Anna walk to the altar. As they reach the altar, Then Anna graze at the handsome man "Hans". Then Sora's Keyblade "Oathkeeper" begin to grow and Sora sense that if Hans have a good heart or evil heart. But Sora do not known if Hans have an good heart or Evil Heart. So Sora dismissed his keyblade. In which she wave at Hans and Sora.

Then Sora notice that Elsa is wearing gloves. Then the Biasip turned around and pick up an satin pillow (that have an golden spector and orb) but as soon Elsa was about to grab it the bishop clear his throat and told Elsa to remove her gloves.

Then Elsa start to remove her gloves. Sora know that Elsa is getting nervous as she remove her gloves. Then Bishop told her to bow and Elsa did and the Bishop put the royal crown and then she took an deep breath and grab the spector and orb. Then as the bishop speak in different language, Elsa in her mind told her to "keep it in control" so that she do not lose control to her ice powers. Then Elsa notice that the spector and orb is getting frozen because she is getting scared. As the Bishop finish the oath in different language. Elsa put the Spector and the orb back into the purple pilow and the gloves back on. Then the bishop say "Hail Elsa, Queen of Arendelle" and the crown repeated it back to Elsa.

Then Queen Elsa and Anna walked back to the aisle and out the church to get ready for the party follow by the crowd. So Sora remain seated until the crowd leave the church before Sora sit up and stretching his arm believing that there is not heartless in sight and the world is good.

But suddenly Sora's Keyblade "OathKeeper" appear in a flash of light and the candle in the church came out and there is darkness in the church and in the orb of darkness out came Meleficent near the Altar. So Sora say in a angry voice "Meleficent what are u doing here" Then Meleficent look at Sora in her spot and then approach the altar and grab the Orb and Spector from the pilow with an bored expression saying "That girl's fear is great, more then anything I ever seen. I wonder where it came from".

Then Sora say "Hey!" as he growled "Don't ignored me! What are u doing here." Then Meleficent place the orb and spector back into the pilow and looked back at Sora. "At this moment, I just observer. Something drew my attention to this world and I want to known what it is and to have it. Wherever is her Inner Darkness of another". Then Meleficent move down the altar and stared at Sora as she move down the aisle "If I were u keyblade master, I won't not interference with this fate of the world" Then Sora say "Shut up" and attack Meleficent but Sora missed Meleficent as she disappear in pilar of smoke as she laugh evily.

Sora say "Darn it" in an angry voice and dismissed his keyblade. So Sora is thinking of what Meleficent is doing in this world and nothing is seem to be good of what he is thinking about. Then Sora see many people headed toward the castle all dress up for the party. So Sora look at his battle suit and say "He won't be able to get into the party with the dress he is wearing". As Sora is walking around the town of Arendelle when Sora find an store contain many fancy suit in which he grin in his smile and said "Time for dress up" as he walk into the store.

THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the night of Elsa's coronation. Inside the Ballroom of the castle is see beautiful, The music is play and everyone is dancing in the floor. Sora leaned against the far wall, trying to look best in the crowd. So Sora is wearing an simple black suit with red and gold trimming and an pack hung from his shoulder where he kept his battle gear. Then the song finish playing and the dancer applauded as trumpet blew an fanfare as the group and sora turned to see a herald by an tall throne at the head of the room.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle" the herald day and held a hand as Queen Elsa approach the throne and bowed her head "Princess Anna of Arendelle".

Then there is silent by the crowd before Anna raced up to the throne and slid to a halt at the step where queen Elsa stood, Confuse, the herald grab Anna's shoulder and pulled her up to where Elsa stand  
Wha- I don't think I should stand here- okay" Then the herald stepped down and the party resume leaving Anna and Elsa together. While Anna don't know what to do or say. So Anna lightly cleared her throat and brushed a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Hey" Said Elsa

Anna blinked and looked at Elsa, surprise. Did u say hi to her? Hi me? Oh, uh hi"

"You look beautiful" Elsa said with an smile

Anna couldn't believe that Elsa is talking to her "Thank you, You look beautiful-er"

"Thank You," Elsa grinned and look around the ballroom "So this what a party looks like".

"It is warmer in here" said Anna whispering.

Elsa took an deep breath "What is this amazing smell"

Elsa and Anna took deep breath and smell the aurora

"Chocolate" both they say with an laugh. In which Anna is excited Elsa is talking to her for the first time.

"Hey Anna"

Anna turned to see Sora walking to them and drop into a quick bow. "Sora, I didn't know you'd be here" surprise Anna

"Well, I wanted to say hi and congratulations on the coronation"

"Thank you," Elsa nodded to Sora "How do you know my sister" with an glare at Sora.

"I… crashed into Sora when I was in town" say Anna

"I don't remember your name in the inviting guest list. Where are you from" giving Sora the glare eyes to Sora.

Before Sora could think of an good execuse, the herald appear with an short man at his side "The Duke of Weasletown, your Majesty".

"Weseletown" said the Duke correcting him. Then he regain his composure "As your closest partner in trade, It seem fiting to offer your first dance as queen" when the Duke bowed, the top of his tupee flipped over to exposed his baldness.

So Sora, Anna and Elsa covered their mouths to keep from laughing.

"Thank you" Elsa said, but clapped her hands a little more tightly in front of her "But I don't dance. But my sister is an marvelous dancer".

Anna look at Elsa in shocked "What? But I"

The Duke grabbed Anna's hand and yanked her to the dance floor.

So Sora snorted and slowly turned to the queen trying to find something to say. "Should I tell her an truth or lie" After all she is the Queen and he have an duty to know what Meleficent was planning. So Sora took an deep breath and straight his back and meet Elsa's eyes.

"You are wondering where I come from" said Sora and Elsa nodded "Well I from… Destiny Island".

Elsa raised an single eyebrow "Destiny Island?" I don't think I heard about it. Did you travel very far to get here.

"You can say that." Sora scratch the back of his head. "They're pretty small, so I doubt a lot of people have heard about it.

Just then, Anna came limbing back from the dance floor with Duke calling her "When u are ready for another round, let me know!". Elsa immediately return her attention to her Younger sister (Anna) and smiled.

"Well he was sprightly"

"Especially for a man in heels!" Anna groaned, and they laughed.

Elsa expression softened "Are u alright?".

Anna grinned "I never been better! I wished it could be like this all the time".

"Me too", Elsa Whispered, But then froze as something she remember awful. "But it can't".

Surprise Anna and Sora look at her "Why not?"

"Because it can't!" Elsa's voice tense and look away Anna.

Anna face fell in despair and give an small curtsey to Elsa. "Excuse me," and shot Sora an apologetic look and disappeared into the crowd.

"Not to intrude on something that isn't his business," Sora said slowly "But is it a little bit harsy to say it to your sister?"

Meanwhile, Anna is running away in tears in her eyes and then tripped by someone and be caught by Prince Hans who offered her an dance.

"May I have this dance" said Hans "You may have this dance" said Anna.

So Anna and Hans are having an romantic dance in the dance floor, with spark flying between them.

Then Anna drags Hans (by Hand) out of the ballroom and went to the balary as dates, and beginning to talk to each other.

"How many brother you have," Said Anna talking to Hans "Twelve and 3 of his brothers thinks that Hans is invisible for two years" said Hans

"That's Horrible" said Anna surprised.

Then Anna told Hans about the time when Elsa and Anna are young and close together until one day, Elsa shun Anna

"I will Never Shut you out" Said Hans

**Love is An Open Door (Using it for my story)**

**Anna: Okay, Can I just say something crazy!**

**Hans: I love Crazy!**

**Anna: All my life has been a series of doors in my face "As Anna close the door in the hanger" and then suddenly bump into you.**

**Hans: I was thinking the same thing, cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue**

**Anna and Hans: But with you (together)**

**Hans: I found my place**

**Anna: I see your face**

**Both: and nothing like I've ever known before**

**Love is an open door**

**Love is an open door**

**Love is an open door**

**Anna and Hans: With you**

**With you**

**With You (While dancing in the castle)**

**Both: Love is an open door**

**Hans: I mean it's crazy**

**Anna: What?**

**Hans: We finish each other's-**

**Anna: Sandwich**

**Hans: That's what I was gonna say!**

**Anna: I've never someone**

**Both: Who thinks so much like me**

**Jinx, Jinx again!**

**Our mental synchronization**

**Can have but one explanation (Act as robot)**

**Hans: You**

**Anna: and I**

**Hans: Were**

**Anna: Just**

**Both: Meant to Be**

**Anna: Say Goodbye**

**Hans: Say Goodbye**

**Both: To the pain of the past**

**We don't have to feel it anymore**

**Love is an open door**

**Love is an open door**

**Life can be so much more**

**Anna and Hans:**

**With you**

**With You**

**With You**

**With You**

**Both: Love is an open Door**

**Hans: Can I say something crazy? Will u marry me**

**Anna: Can I say something even crazier! Yes**

**(End of the Song)**

Meanwhile back at the ballroom. Sora is talking to Queen Elsa still. "You will be surprise, trust me! I've seen a lot of crazy things in the past years." Sora said "You don't need to tell me anything, I'm just saying maybe try to ease with her and shutting people out is not the best way to go

"I'm just doing it to protect someone," Elsa said, looking away.

Just before Sora asked what she mean by that. Something caught Sora's eyes, and Sora turned to see an black shape dart along the far wall to a corner. It was tiny but he can make sense the darkness of an heartless shadow.

"Uh, excuse me your majesty," bowing quickly to Elsa and turned away and pushed through the crowed finding where the heartless disappear.

So Sora knows the heartless is making it's move on this world, But the heartless goes too slow about it. "Was Meleficent still holding back on something" said Sora thinking in his head. But as Sora reach the corner he can't sense no heartless to be seen, not even an trace of heartless but he can sense their presence.

"Elsa!" Anna voice caught Sora's ears and turned to see Anna hurrying to Elsa while holding hands with the guy he met at the church. But then Sora's Keyblade (Oathkeeper) appear and it sense something evil inside of Hans. Anna is taking Hans to Elsa. So he look at the corner one last time and then pushed back to where Elsa stood.

Having heard Anna's call, Elsa turned from the dignitary she have been speaking with to face Anna as Anna slowed to a stop.

"I mean, Queen Elsa" said Anna clearing her throat. Then Anna switch to slightly more formal appearance "May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles"

"Your Majesty," Said Hans as He bowed to her. But Sora can sense the eager grin that Anna and Hans were wearing. They were speaking at the same time, but the words get confusing and Anna and Hans giggled at each other.

"We would like-" Anna started

"-Your blessing" Hans continued

"Of our marriage" Anna finish, out of breath

Then Sora's Jaw completing dropped and Elsa blinked "I'm confuse"

"Well, we haven't worked out the details ourselves," Anna giggled, not seeing her sister distress " I mean, we'll need a few days to plan the ceremony."

"Are see kidding, she knows him a day" Sora thought as trying his best to process what was going on.

"Of course," Anna continued, completely confuse "We will have soup, roast and ice cream. "Oh" Anna turned to Hans "Would we live here"

"Here!" Elsa repeating

"absolutely" Hans exclaimed

"What? No," Elsa's voice rose an octave and Sora's eyes darted to her.

"And we will invite twelve of Han's older brother to stay here with us and- " Anna was cut off as Elsa raise her hand.

"Wait, slow down." Her voice return to normal. "No one's brothers are staying here and no one getting married

Then Elsa grab Anna's hand and said "I need to talk to you, alone." While looking at Hans.

"No" Anna said as she linked arm with Hans and stepped back so Anna is next to Hans "Whatever you are going to say, you can say it too both of us.

"Fine" said Elsa, "You can't marry a guy you just met."

That threw Sora completing off-guard. Anna is about to marry to the guy that Anna knows for a day.

Then Anna said to Elsa "You can if it is true love" in a serious tone.

"What do u know about true love" said Elsa

"More than you, " said Anna as their argument gaining attention. "All you do is shut people out".

Then Elsa took an deep breath, and straighted her back and look back at Anna and said "You want my blessing, but my answer is no, Now if u excuse me"

Then Hans took an step toward her as Elsa walked away and said "Your Majesty, If I may."

Elsa inturred him and said "No you may not, and I think you should go." Then waved to a guard and Sora begin to weave toward her." The party's over. Close the gate".

Anna was shocked and sprint after her and reached for Elsa's hand and said, "Elsa! No!" and right before Anna tugged Elsa's hand and all sudden Elsa's blue glove slipped off of Elsa's hand.

Then Elsa turned around and gasp and then trying to reached for the glove and said, "Give me my glove" to Anna as she tugged into the gloves and backed away from Elsa.

"Elsa, please, I can't live like this!" said Anna to Elsa, In which cause Sora's heart to jolt as Anna's begging and watched Elsa fight to gain control.

Then all the sudden Elsa said "Then leave" to Anna that hurt Anna inside of her. Then Elsa started to turned to leave the ballroom.

Then all the anger of being shut out and ignored boil Anna as Anna glared at Elsa's retreating back and said "What did I ever do to you" to Elsa.

Then Elsa growled at Anna and said "Enough, Anna" as Elsa tightening her arms around her crest as she is trying to breath. In which Sora couldn't listen to another word and started to shove his way through the crowd of people as he ignored their protests as Sora pushed by. This way is getting out of control and someone need to stop it before it gets out of control.

Then Anna yelled at Elsa and said "No! Why do u shut me out, Why do u shut the world the world out? What are u afraid off" to Elsa.

As Elsa reach the door. Elsa's anger could not be ignored anymore and said "I said enough!" as Elsa spinning around to face Anna. But as Elsa did the snowflakes shot from her hand and the floor around Elsa started to covered in an row of jagged spikes of ice.

The people in the ballroom fell into an horrified silence as everyone stared in shock at Elsa and Elsa stared back. Then Elsa's hand started to clasped in fear. Sora halted as he took in the sharp ice and then everything sudden made sense to him.

Then in his mind Sora said "Meleficent said that she is here in this world because there is great fear in the young queen and she must know what it is.

Then the Duke hissed at Elsa and said "Sorcery" as he grabbed one of his guard. "I knew there was something dublious is going on here".

As Anna stared at Elsa, Anna's anger is completely forgotten and said "Elsa" in an whisper tone. But then Elsa was out of the door and start running through the hall.

So Anna and Sora started to go after Elsa and so as Hans but then is stopped by something in an shadow shape. As Hans walk toward the shape suddenly the shape change and turned into a cloak and all the sudden Meleficent appear in the darkness. So Meleficent started her evil smile at Hans and Hans is asking "Who are u" to her. So Meleficent tells him that she can sense darkness in Hans heart. She can sense greed for power in Hans heart and figure to begin her plans to put this world into darkness.

So Meleficent say "My name is Meleficent" and I know Princes Hans of the Southern Isle.

So Hans in the battle stance say "How u know my name" to Meleficent and Meleficent tell Hans that she can sense ur greed inside Hans heart.

So Hans is shocked of Meleficent knowing his evil side and start to attack her with his sword by miss Meleficent as she proof in a smoke. After the attack Meleficent appear in front of Hans and said "Impressive, Your darkness is stronger " to Hans and Meleficent say "I will make a deal, If you want power to rule Arendelle. I will give u power of darkness to help u with Hans plan. In exchange you will have me add darkness into this world. Deal" to Hans

Hans think about the deal, and thinks of don't do it. But he remember Hans 12 Brother being powerful and Hans being the punching bag of not being ruler.

So Hans started is evil smile and say "Deal!" to the Dark fair. So The Dark fairy use her evil powers to give Hans the power of Darkness to help him rule Arendelle. After it Meleficent and Hans share an Evil laugh together.

Meanwhile, with the secret is out (Thanks to Anna) Elsa had to get far away from Arendelle as fast as she could. When Elsa reach the courtyard, the townspeople who filled the courtyard cheered and Elsa stopped as the townspeople clapped for their queen. While Elsa ignored the excitement of the kingdom, Elsa waved her way toward the crowd with her hands held tightly against her crest as not to touch anyone.

Then sudden a women with an small children in her arms stepped in front of Elsa and say "Your majesty, are u alright?" Trying to stay away from the woman, Elsa's back hits the fountain and Elsa's not covered hand touch the fountain and it freeze the fountain in an jagged statue. Then all the people around her gasped and stepped away from Elsa.

So Sora bolted out the doors and down the steps as the Duke and his guard follow close.

Then the Duke yell "There she is, Get her!"

Elsa held up her hands and backed away "Please, just stay away from me". Then all suddenly Ice shot from Elsa's palm and Sora saw the shot and dodge roll to avoid it as it explode over the castle steps which drop the Duke and his guard to the ground.

Then the Duke screamed "monster" to Elsa while Elsa hurried away. Then Ice and snow appear covering the ground as Elsa ran toward town coating everything in an winter spell.

Meanwhile, Sora pushed off the ground just as Anna and Hans ran by then sprinted after them, following the trail of ice from Elsa. Then the Duke saying "Monster" angred him because Elsa is no monster because she can't control her powers.

Meanwhile, Elsa ran through the side gate and down the steps that led toward the fjord and then stopped.

Then Anna called Elsa name and taking an step back and notice the fjord started to turn solid ice as Elsa took an another step.

Just then Anna and Hans appear at the door and Anna gasped and said "Elsa" to her again.

With no more time and no other choice, Elsa stepped on the ice and ran across the fjord in which cause the fjord to be completely turn into ice and the ship gets locked into place and then an gust of winter air blew over the kingdom in which turn into an Eternal winter.

"Elsa! Stop!" Anna yelled and tries to cross it but Anna slipped on the ice in which Hans help Anna up on to her feet.

Then the couple turned to see Sora standing at top of stairs in shocked at the ice and he hurried down the steps and stop beside Anna and said "Are u okay" to Anna.

"Who is this Anna" said Hans eyeing Sora

"A.. friend" Anna said to Sora

"Do u know about this" said Sora in a daze

"No," Anna shook her head "But it make sense"

As they return to the courtyard, the Duke's voice can be heard addressing an scared crowd and said "It's snowing, It's snowing" cried Duke in which Sora rolled his eyes "The queen must be stop" "You have to go after her" as the Duke grab one of his guard.

"No one is going anywhere" said Anna as she glare at Duke

Then the Duke jump and hid behind his guard and said "You, Is there sorcery in you too?, Are u a monster too?

Sora growled at the Duke and said "Oh lighten up, Dude! Elsa's is not a monster and same as Anna".

"That is right, she is complete normal" Hans said as he place a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"The Queen almost kill me" said Duke yelped

"You slipped on the ice" said Sora pointed out

Then Anna stepped forward "It was just an accident, she is scared, she didn't mean it and she didn't mean any of this!" she pause and looked down and said "Tonight was my fault, I pushed her to the limit, so I'm the one to go after her." She turned to a guard and said "Bring me my horse".

"What" gasped Hans, "No, Anna it is dangerous"

"I'm not afraid of Elsa" smiled Anna "I will make things right". Then the guard Anna request bring her the horse and hand her a cloak.

"I'm coming with you" said Hans, but Anna stopped him

"No, I need you to take care of Arendelle" said Anna. Then Anna jumped in her horse and said to the crowd "I'm leaving Hans in charge!"

Just as Anna started to guide her horse out of the crowd, Sora stepped in front of her and said to Anna "At least let me go with you" In which Anna looked at Sora and he shook his head and said to Anna again "Something dangerous can be hiding in the shadow and I know how to deal with dark creature (heartless) and you never know what could be hiding in the shadow.

For a moment Anna thinks of decline Sora's offer, but the words Sora said really pause and thinks that she don't know what is up in the mountains and it won't hurt with some help.

"Okay" Anna nodded and Sora climb up behind her on the horse.

"Anna, please be careful out there" said Hans to Anna "Make sure she don't get hurt" said Hans to Sora seriously.

"She is my sister, she won't hurt me" said Anna, and Anna kicked the side of the horse and the princess and Sora raced out of the kingdom.

As the princess and Sora race out of the courtyard, Hans walk back to the castle and suddenly Meleficent appear in smoke and walked toward Hans.

"So, what is the solution" asked Meleficent to Hans

"You are right, the keyblade master is with Anna to find her sister" said Hans to Meleficent

"Good, you are in charge by Anna and my plan is going as planned" said Meleficent doing the evil smile

"Good, It is time to summond some help" said Hans. Then in a snap of his finger dozen of heartless appear by his side.

"Ok heartless, go out and stall the keyblade master and the princess as they are heading toward the castle" said Hans. So the heartless follow order and disappear in the black portal.

"Ha,Ha,Ha my plan is working and soon I will take over Arendelle"said Hans in a evil laugh

**This is the end of chapter 3. It is starting to get interesting. We now know that Hans plan is coming as planned. Will Sora and Anna be able to get to Elsa in time before Winter develop Arendelle. Will Meleficent put Arendelle in darkness. **

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, at the Northern mountain. Elsa was climbing in chilly wind that sent chills running down the spine of anyone dares enough to climb the mountains. But Elsa does not care and didn't feel the chilly wind. As Elsa looked around the snow in the mountains, Elsa feel happy because there is no sign of life and completely isolated from the world and she was its queen.

Hugging herself, She felt the storm surging inside her, The thing she fought to hide from everybody but now everyone known.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see" whispering to herself the words that the king told to young Elsa to try and control her powers." Bet the good girl you have to be, conceal don't feel, don't let them know", looking at her last gloves and then threw it to the air saying," Now they known"

Then Elsa begin to test her powers by keeping it small letting snowflakes drifting from her hands. Then Elsa whirl her hands and she watch as the perfect snowman is made.

Then Elsa unleashed some of her magic and blow in the left and then the Right saying "I don't care what they're going to say"

"Let the storm rage on" Elsa said and then unhooked her cape and let it fly away by the wind saying "The cold never bothered me anyway."

As Elsa is walking the snow mountain, Elsa is happy that she is free from the people and the fears that she is afraid that won't get to her at all.

Then Elsa stopped and use her powers to create an staircase in which Elsa approach it and when she stepped on the staircase, It's become and ice cover staircase. Then Elsa climbed up with her hands on the side of the staircase and it become ice covered, So Elsa knew that the moment she climbed it and the staircase become longer.

As Elsa reached the top of the staircase, She stomped her feet on the ground and an massive snowflakes of massive ice is formed beneath her. Then Elsa said "Let the Storm rage on" and then Elsa raised her hands that cause the snowflakes to rose with her as walls of ice is grew around her. Sweeping her hands through the air, Elsa watched as the ice palace is created before her eyes from using her powers.

"I'm not coming back," Elsa said vowing as Elsa taking her crown from her head and threw it away and said "The past is in the past." Then Elsa reached for the tight bun at the back of Elsa's hair and pulled it loose in which allow a single thick brand to fall over her shoulder "Let it go, Let it go and I'll rise like the break of dawn" Elsa said as magic swirled around her to create a crystal- blue gown with an snowflake cape for the Snow queen and Elsa strode her palace with pride saying "That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day,"

The sky turned to pink color that represent approaching sunrise as Elsa stepped out to the balcony "Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway!" with that Elsa turned around and the door closes behind her with her magic, at last she was home.

Meanwhile, Anna is riding her horse with Sora on the back. "Elsa!" Anna cried as her voice echoing around her. "Elsa! It's me Anna! Your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer!"

Behind her, Sora was shivered and hugged himself in a attempt to keep him warm. "I bet that's something you'd never think you'd say." Said Sora as his breath puffed up in his eyes like hick vapor "Do you think she'll even hear you? She got a pretty good head start on us" said Sora to Anna.

"I don't care," Anna muttered, and sighed "This is all my f-f-f-fault. Of course, none of this would happen if she'd just told me her secret

Suddenly, they hear an voice in the distance and Anna's horse started to panic, that cause the horse to kick up it's front legs and whinnying like crazy. So Anna and Sora is trying to control the horse, but was bucked off and sent flying into a large snowdrift. Spitting snow, Anna sat up to finally see the horse tear off down the mountains.

"Of course" Anna said as she turned around to look at Sora, but was greeted by the sight of his backside sticking up in the air with Sora's head in the snow. "What the-"

"Sorry head plant" said Sora as he shook snow from his head and stood, then a sneeze that wracking his body.

But the bad luck is coming toward Anna as Anna reached up for the tree that is bented over from the weight of the snow and grabbed the branch to pull herself up. But the tree is snapped straight and Anna is dumped by the weight of the snow from the tree and Anna said "really!"

But Sora tried to hold back the snort and hurried to the princess, in which knock the snow off of Anna "You're okay" said Sora to Anna as Sora pulled Anna up.

"Snow," Anna said as she is shivered from the cold. So the two began to slowly make their way up to the mountains, going through the snow as best as they could. The sky slowly darkened as it turned to night and the temp dropped. Then Anna said as she is still cold "It had to be snow. She-She couldn't have a tropical magic that covered the fjord into white sand and warm."

"Fire" Sora yelled and the princess followed his finger to where a thin trail of smoke was visible over the trees.

Then all the sudden, As Anna took a step forward, another bad luck for Anna hit and Anna tumbled down the hill as she is gathering snow and she lost her cloak on a branch and yelled "Sora" to him.

"Anna!" Sora said to Anna as he was running down the mountains and suddenly Sora tripped and rolled down the hill too. Soon Anna and Sora were layered up like snowballs and landed with a splash from an icy stream. The snow broke apart, in which leave Sora and Anna in frigid water that were quickly soaking into their clothes.

"Cold,Cold,Cold,Cold…" they muttered as they climb out of the river and walked stiffly to where an small lodge sat.

Sora glanced at the shivering Anna and set down his pack, pulling out his black jacket "Here, it's better than nothing."

"Th-th-thank Y-y-you," Anna stuttered, pulling it around her shoulders and then looked at him and said "W-what about you" to Sora.

Tossing his pack over his shoulder, Sora tucked his hands under his arms and shrugged. "I'll b-b-b-be f-f-f-fine Achoo!"

But the time Sora and Anna had reached the lodge, their wet clothes have completely iced over. Sora couldn't even bend his knee as his pants were so stiff and when Anna tried to step up onto the lodge porch, Anna's dress stopped her in which forced her to twist herself around to get just one foot up.

Shuddering, Sora reached up to the covered sign and knocked off the snow. "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." Said Sora reading it.

"Ooh, and sauna!" Anna exclaimed as a tiny patch of snow revealing a smaller sign.

As they opening the door, Sora and Anna hurried inside and looked around the inside of the store, but only saw what looked like summer items.

Suddenly a voice said "Hoo,hoo!" as Sora and Anna turned around to see a man in a bright sweater behind the counter "Big summer blowout!" he said pointing to the clothes that hang over his head. "Half of swimming suit, clogs, and a sun balm of my own creation, ?"

Anna and Sora looked at each other and back to the man. "Oh, great" Anna said enthusiastic "For now, how about boots, winter boots and dresses?"

"And coats?" Sora added, figuring that he would need more than his heartless battle gear to stay warm in the mountains.

Oaken grinned painfully and pointed to the far end of the store and said "That would be in the winter department."

So Sora and Anna turned to see an almost empty wall with a small piles of clothing and one set of boots. So Anna darted to the pile and grabbed the boots and a set of clothes, while Sora began to sort through the coats, but there were only two.

"Oh, Uh, I was wondering." Anna said casually as she brought the boots and clothes to the counter. "Has another young women, the queen, perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?"

Then Oaken chuckled lightly and shook his head and said "Only people crazy enough to be out in this storm are you and your friend, my dear."

Just then the door burst open with a gust of icy wind and they all turned to see a tall broad man walk in, and slam the door behind him. Despite the fact he was dressed for the arctic cold, he was completely in snow, with only his eyes showing.

"You know this fellow." Oaken added, then called the stranger "Hoo, Hoo! Big Summer blowout!"

The man ignored him and walked straight up to where Anna is standing at the counter, and stopped. He loomed over the princess and Sora tensed, ready for a fight.

"Carrots."

Sora blinked

"Huh?" Anna asked, trying to lean away from the stranger proximity.

Irritated, the man leaned in closer and a small dusting of snow fell from his face. "Behind you."

"Oh, right," Anna stepped away from the counter so the man could grab the large bunch of carrots sticking out of cubby. "Excuse me"

The man walked around the store and grabbed a long line of rope and a pickaxe from the winter section, testing its weight.

"A real howler in July, ya?" Oaken said, trying to strike up a conversation. "Wherever could it be coming from?"

"The North Mountain." The stranger said, In which Sora and Anna looked at each other. The North Mountain? Was that where Elsa had gone?

"That'll be forty," Oaken said as the stranger brought his supplies to the counter.

"Forty" the stranger said "No, ten!"

"Oh dear, It won't work" said Oaken as he tapped the pickaxe and rope. "You see these are from our winter stock, where Supplies and demand have a big problem.

"You want to talk about problems ?" the stranger said "I sell ice for living."

They all looked out the window to see a sleigh carrying a large blocks of ice, and Anna said "Oh, that's rough business to be in right now!" In which he shot a glare at Anna and she clear her throat and said "That unfortunate."

"Forty" Oaken repeat, "But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna." In which he waved to the sauna and said "Hoo, Hoo! Hello family!"

Then the family said "Hoo, Hoo!" back to Oaken

"Ten's all I got!" the man said "Help me out!"

"Ok ten will give you this!" said Oaken pointing to the carrots "and nothing else."

"Just tell me one thing, " Anna interjected, moving closer to the snow-covered man. "What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem… Magical?"

Then Kristoff pulled down his scarf and look sharply at Anna. "Yes!"

"What about anything strange?" Sora asked quickly. "Like moving shadow or dark looking creatures?"

"Maybe," Kristoff said growled at Sora. "Now back up while I deal with this crook here."

At that, Oaken stood from his chair and loomer over the stranger, taller and wider than he and Oaken said "What did you call me?" to him and grabbed the stranger by the scruff of the neck, and then stomp the door and tossed the stranger out the door and into the snow. "Goodbye?" he called pleasantly, and slammed the door.

"Ow!" Kristoff moaned and he pulled his head out of the snow, A large reindeer bounded up to him and sniffed Kristoff to find carrots. "No,Sven," Kristoff sighed "I didn't get your carrots."

Sven huffed and sat down in the snow, his face drooped with hunger. "But," Kristoff's face brightened as he caught sight of a barn behind the reindeer. "I did find us a place to sleep, and it's free."

Meanwhile, back to the store, Oaken return to his seat and looked at his waiting customers. "I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk so we have good feeling." Oaken pulled out a jar of slimy looking fish that make sora want to gag. "Just the outfits and boots?"

Anna looked down at the supplies she and Sora had gatering, and then at the pile Kristoff had left. A few moment later they left the store. So Anna is wearing an winter dress she brought, while Sora wear his heartless battle gear, but the pants legs and sleeves had grown longer to protect him from the cold. But the good news is the magic that gives Sora the power to drive form (Valor form, Wisdom form, Master form, Final Form, and Anti-form) given by the three fairies. Suddenly they hear singing and they looked at the barn in which an soft light poured out from the door. As they open the door, they saw the stranger (Kristoff lying against a bale of hay playing a lute with a reindeer at his side. Whenever it would be the reindeer's part of the song, Then Kristoff would change his voice to make it deeper and silly.

"Nice duet," Anna said, stepping into the barn with Sora behind her.

"Yeah, you sounded great!"

Kristoff jumped at the voices, but once he recognized who they belonged to, Kristoff leaned back in the hay and said "Oh, it you two. What do you want?"

"We need you to take us up the North Mountain. " Sora said to Kristoff.

Huffing, Kristoff pulled his hat over his head and said "I don't take people places."

Anna glared at Kristoff and said "Let me rephrase that," and she threw a sack at Kristoff. "Sorry, Take us up the North Mountain."

Kristoff regarded the pair carefully and reached into the sack and pulled up the rope and pickaxe, but no carrots.

"Look," Anna said. "I know how to stop this winter."

With a sign, Kristoff lay back to the lay and said "We leave at dawn. And u forgot the carrots for Sven" to Anna.

Then Anna threw the second sack and it hit Kristoff on the face.

"We leave now," Anna commanded as she tried to take charge of the situation. "Like right now!" Then Anna grabbed Sora's hand and she hauled him out the barn to Kristoff's sled.

Kristoff held up a carrot to Sven, Who took a huge slobbery bite, then Kristoff bite a chunk himself, knowing full well those two had no idea what they were going to get themselves into.

"So, what're your names?" Kristoff asked as he secured Sven's reigns to the sled.

"I'm Anna," Anna said and she turned around as Sora climbed onto the back where the supplies were stored. "And this is Sora. What's your name?"

"Kristoff," he grunted and snapped the reigns, holding tight as Sven took off through the snow "Hang on!" Kristoff yelled to his passengers "We like to go fast!"

Anna leaned back and set her boots up on the front of the sled "I like fast!"

Kristoff looked at her and jumped when he saw her boots on his shed and pushed them down "Whoa, whoa, get your feet down! This is fresh lacquer, seriously were you raised in a barn?" In which Kristoff spat on the wood and begin to rub it, not noticing that the spit that hits Anna in the face.

"No," Anna groaned, wiping it off with her mitten. "I was raised in a castle."

Rolling his eyes, Kristoff steered them around a draft and leaned back "So tell me, what made the ice queen go all ice crazy?"

Anna sighed and shook her head and said "It was my fault, I got engaged and she freaked out because I'd only met him, you know, that day, and she said that she wouldn't bless the marriage-"

"Wait," Kristoff cut her off. "You got engaged to someone you just met that day?" In which Kristoff glanced over to Sora. "Seriously, you couldn't wait at least a few weeks?"

Sora's head jerked up like he had been asleep and stared wide-eyed to Kristoff. "What? No dude, not me, someone else!"

"Yeah, anyway," Anna dismissed the comment. "I got mad and yelled at her and when she tried to walk away I grabbed her gloves, and-"

"Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Kristoff repeated in disbelief.

"Yes," Anna snapped. "Are you listening? Thing is, she wore the gloves all the time, I just thought she had thing about dirt."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff asked

Anna looked him up and down and slowly scooted to the far edge of her seat, giving Sora a quick glance over her shoulder. "Yes they did, but Hans is not a stranger."

Kristoff looked at Anna and raised an eyebrows. "Oh yeah? What's his last name."

"Of the Southern Isles" Anna said slowly, shooting a glare at Sora when he chuckled.

"What's his favorite food?" Kristoff asked

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John."

"Eye Color?"

Anna smiled. "Dreamy."

Sora practically choked and had to cover his mouth to keep laughing at Anna's answer. Kristoff tried his best to ignored the stifled laughter from the back of the sled and pressed on with his questions.

"Have you had meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

Anna eyebrow shot up and her face wrinked in disgust. "Picks his nose?"

"And eats it." Kristoff added

"Excuse me sir," Anna said glaring at Kristoff "He is a prince"

Kristoff shrugged nonchalantly. "All men do it!"

"Ewww!" Anna yelled and shot Sora a glare, who held his hand in defense "Don't look at me, that stopped in Kindergarten!"

Making a face, Anna crossed her arms and faced the front "Look, it doesn't matter, It's true love."

"Doesn't sound like true love. " said Kristoff starting ahead

Anna raised an eyebrow and look at Kristoff. "Are u some sort of love expert?"

Kristoff paused for a moment "No, but I have friends who is." His eyes sudden widened and he pulled Sven to a slow halt, grabbing his lantern.

"You have friends who is love experts?" Anna said sareasm. Suddenly Sora and Kristoff stand up and heard something in the woods. While Kristoff said, "Anna, please be quiet." To Anna.

"No, I want to meet his friends," said Anna with a grin. But Kristoff slapped a glove over Anna's mouth.

"Shhh!" said Kristoff

For the moment they stood as Sora and Kristoff looking around, while Sora summon his Oathkeeper keyblade, Then as Sora is narrowing his eyes, he saw an shadow as a dark shape moving toward them. "Uh-oh, Kristoff move!"

"Sven, " Kristoff yelled at Sven "Go!, Go!"

The sled shot away as Anna is thrown back against the seat as the howling is echoed around them. Yellow eyes glared at them from the tree as Anna grabbed the sled. "What are they?"

"Wolves," Kristoff said, But as one darted by, The color drained from Kristoff's face.

"No, They are not wolves," said Sora whispered as white creatures raced after the shed as the heart emblem tattooed into their foreheads. "They're heartless!" as Sora swing his Oathkeeper, throwing it away from the retreating sled.

"How'd you do that?" Anna yelled at Sora and scream as the heartless snapped at her. Sora smacked the Oathkeeper on the heartless head as it disappear into the shadow "What do we do?"

So Kristoff reached in back and pulled out a torch, igniting it with the lantern. "Sora and I got this, you just- don't fall off and don't get eaten!"

"But I want to help!" Anna said, reaching in back as well. Just then, another heartless lunged for her, Then Sora saw the heartless, So Sora threw his keyblade and hit the heartless about Anna's head. Then Kristoff grabbed Anna and yanked her back

"No!"

"Why not?" Anna pouted

"Because I don't trust your judgment." Kristoff said, holding up and using his arms to block her from the heartless.

Anna started at him in bewilderment. "Excuse me?"

Sora cringed and knocked away another heartless. Yeah, That was not a smart thing to say to her.

A heartless lunged for the sled and Kristoff kicked it away. " Who marries a man she just met?" He turned to face Anna, just as Anna grabbed his lute from the supplies.

"It's true love!" Anna yelled and swing the lute at Kristoff's head, just as a heartless jumped at him.

Kristoff screamed and ducked, Then looked at Anna with surprise when he watched her knock the heartless away. "Whoa" but then the heartless jaw then clamped on his sleeves and then yanked him down, "Whoa!" Kristoff grabbed a stray rope and was towed behind the sled, while avoiding the snapping jaws.

"Cristopher!" Anna and Sora yelled

"It's Kristoff, ow!"

Looking around, Anna spotted a rolled up blanket and set it on fire with a torch and grabbed it. "Duck!"

So Sora dropped as the blanket sailed over him and smacked the heartless wolves in their snots, and grabbed the rope to pull Kristoff up.

"You almost set me on fire!" Kristoff yelled as Sora and Anna hawled him to safety."

"But she didn't!" Sora replied

Suddenly they a steep gorge rapidly approaching in which they gasped.

"Get ready to jump, Sven!" said Anna

"You don't tell him to jump, I do!" In which Kristoff throw the bag of supplies in Anna's arms and then toss Anna onto Sven's back and then Sora into Sven's back. Then Kristoff cut the reigns and shout "Jump Sven!"

Sven lept over the gorge with Anna and Sora on Sven's back and Kristoff jumped from the sled as the sled is plumbing, In which landed face first in the snow. Then the heartless slid to a stop and snarled at their prey. Kristoff looked over his shoulder to where the sled lay before caught fire from the broken lantern.

"But I just paid it off" said Kristoff, Suddenly his hands started to slip. "Uh-oh, no,no,no!"

Suddenly a pickaxe tied to a rope flew through the air and landed in front of him and Kristoff grabbed the handle.

"Pull Sven!" Anna ordered as Anna and Sora heaved Kristoff up the cliff to safety. Then Anna glanced over the side and winced at the sight of the burning sled. "I'll replace your sled and everything in it, and," Anna looked at Sora and then Kristoff as Kristoff rolled onto his back and groaned " I understand if you don't want to help us anymore."

Grabbing Sora's hand, Anna begin to walk up the mountain, but stopped wondering which way should they go?

"Uh, you sure about this?" Said Sora on heartless high alert. "I mean, going on without him?"

"We'll manage." Anna sighed turning in a circle. "Now, Which way is North?"

"Wait up"

They turned to see Kristoff walking toward them with Sven at his side "We'll coming"

"You are" Said Anna brighted and stood still "I mean, sure we'll let you tag along."

With that they are making their way toward the North Mountain, In the middle of the night.

**This is the end of the Chapter. This Chapter is starting to get good. Will they be able to get to Elsa's castle. What will be the danger for the heroes. I will put Donald and Goofy story in the next chapter. Stay Turned for the Next Chapter to find out. Also Congrats for Frozen to win the Critics Choice Award for the Category "Best Animated Feature, and Best Song for Let it Go by Robert Lopez.**


End file.
